Make Me Yours
by DekiNo-Sama
Summary: Self-explainitory. InuKag. Lemon. NEW


Yes, Hentai.  
Sorry, Sugoi~!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome sat quietly on the side of her bed, letting her feet dangle to the floor, she wiped the tears from her eyes and tried to clear her mind, her family was not there to console her.

No mother to hug.

No grandfather to whine to.

No brother to squeeze.

Not even a cat to Play with.

Just a torn note saying 'Be back in a week, we love you –Mom'

Sitting on her bed with her hands in her lap she hadn't taken her uniform off.

She simply took her shoes off.

She lifted a top from a box, and took out her IPod nano, and played a favorite song to settle her crying.  
_  
I'm a train wreck in the morning.  
I'm a bitch in the afternoon.  
Every now and then without warning.  
I can be really mean towards you._

'I didn't do this, I don't it make this way…'

I'm a puzzle yes indeed.  
Ever complex in every way.  
And all the pieces aren't even in the box.  
And yet you see the picture clear as day.

I don't know why you love me.  
And that's why I love you.  
You catch me when I fall.  
Accept me flaws and all.  
And that's why I love you  
And that's why I love you  
And that's why I love…. You  
  
_'I do…?' _

More tears.  
_  
I neglect you when I'm working.  
When I need attention I tend to nag.  
I'm a host of imperfection.  
And you see past all that._

'He does always wait for me to get back from school…'

'I'm only Human… i need to nag'

I'm a peasant by some standards  
But in your eyes I'm a queen  
You see potential in all my flaws  
And that's exactly what I mean

'He knows I'm determind enough to do anything on my own'

'He can be really sweet sometimes'

I don't know why you love me  
And that's why I love you  
You catch me when I fall  
Accept me, flaws and all  
And that's why I love you  
And that's why I love you  
And that's why I love you

Kagome started smiling as she cleared the tears from her face.

Inuyasha began to up the stairs to her room, afraid of the sit waiting for him.

Know that she was upset with him, already thinking of an stupid apology, when he didn't believe he did anything wrong.

He pushed open the door to hear a song finishing off…

_Don't know why you love me.  
And that's why I love you.  
Catch me when I fall.  
Accept me flaws and all.  
And that's why I love you.  
And that's why I love you.  
And that's why I love you.  
You, you, you.  
_  
"Uh, Kagome?"

She wiped her teary face and looked up at him, "Inuyasha…?", then smiled with her eyes close.

He gulped, 'Why is she smiling at me like that?'

"Inuyasha!", She jumped up and hugged him.

After about a minute or two, Inuyasha shifted awkwardly and said, "Uh, Why--?"

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean it."

"What?", He was shocked to say the least.

He didn't expect her be happy or apologize, He expected and angry tear filled face, some screaming, maybe a few thousand sits through the floor.

She let more tears fall down her cheek, "I love you… Please love me too…" She looked up at him.

"K-kagome? You mean--?", He looked her in her eyes.

"Please?", She begged, "I need you to make me yours, please?", she whispered.

He looked down at her and kissed her roughly, His eyes switched from gold to red.

"Then I'll show you how much I want you", He said huskily.

Inuyasha held her from behind, lifting her skirt; he pushed passed her panties and let his finger enter her warmth.

"Ahh... Inuyasha".

His front to her behind, and obviously his bulging erection poked into her.

"What's wrong Kagome?", He laughed from her moans.

He pushed his fingers in deep to hear her hiss, "Inuyasha…"

He smirked devilishly, and turned her over to face him on the bed.

Inuyasha unwind his tie of his hakama then unfolded his suitan.

He lifted his kosode off his chest.

Kagome shyly pulled her scarf untied it to lift her shirt from her, and Inuyasha tossed away her skirt.

Kagome blushed when Inuyasha seem to keep a gaze on her that made her shiver and cover her still covered self.

Inuyasha was already hard as it was, which she noticed right away and blushed more, "Remove your underclothes." He finally demanded.

She suddenly gets shy and peeled away the rest of her clothing, feeling exposed and cold she covered herself once again.

Inuyasha pushed her onto the bed and spread her legs and stared at her intentionally.

"Inuyasha… Your embarrassing me, d-don't look now-", she tried to cover herself, but Inuyasha swat her hands away, 'This is so embarrassing… but…'

He smirked seeing the reaction, he expected her juices flowed out, "Embarrassed? You seem more excited to see me watching you.

She let her hands cover her face, "No… I I'm not-- Eeep!"

Inuyasha already let his fingers test her wetness, "Your not? We'll being this wet isn't helping you, maybe I should fix this." He asked raising an eyebrow.

Kagome felt his breath over her, "No! Not with your mouth! That's not clean!"

He laughed and licked at her inner pussy lips, "I'll make it clean."

"Oh… Inuyasha… Don't--!" Kagome moaned softly.

He licked around her clitoris, "But you taste good, Bitch. I don't want to give it up"

"Ahh!" Her back arched upward.

He lapped at her moistness.

Like a sheet tucked over his tongue.

Her breathing quickened, and she tightened up around his tongue, "Inuyasha… I-I can-can't! Ahh!" Her eyes widened and she gripped onto her covers under her.

He lapped at all her, and let his attention leaned up, lick her upward.

Rolling his fingered over her nipples, he laughed at her flustered reaction.

He captured her mouth and rolled his cock over her entrance, and clitoris.

She whimpered, "What could you be aching for, Kagome? If you want something you have to ask for it…" He said deviously.

"Please Inuyasha…" She begged.

"Please what? I don't know what you want…"

"Please f-fuck me", she spoke silently & shyly.

"I guess you must not really way anything then." he said, bringing his member away from her heat.

Kagome felt on fire, her breathing had quickened, and then he takes the source of all this heat away, she couldn't take it; She felt like she was gonna go crazy.

She take grab of his subjection beads, "P-put it in me, please… Inuyasha"

He laughed deviously, "As you wish, my Bitch."

He promptly, forcibly entered into her, drawing blood.

Instantly, she was crying & hissing with pain, she rapped her over his neck.

He urged her hips upward and press his down over his, make more blood, as new muscle were used.

He purred, "You feel so… Sugoi…", Inuyasha hissed.

Kagome could feel the little pain turn to pleasure, and rapped a leg over his make him go deeper, "Inuyasha… Ahh... Hai... Sugoi..."

Inuyasha never felt anything as amazing as this, she felt so... just so GOOD.

He loved it!

He buried his face into her neck lick her joint.

Kagome felt that building feeling burning into her stomach.

"Inu-… yasha, I feel like I'm gonna… I'm going to..."

"Me too….", Inuyasha natural golden eye bore into her soul.

Kagome felt so hot, like on fire, Inuyasha was just making her hotter.

Everytime their skin touched, she felt hotter even more.

She couldn't keep her hips from moving on their own.

"I-I l-love you, I-inuyasha… INUYASHA!", She came first, heaving and panting.

Inuyasha pulled both of them up and pulled his self out, letting his own liquid ribbons over her chest.

Inuyasha forced his fangs into her neck, braking the skin.

Both recovered their breath.

After a few moments Kagome finally found her word, "So you do--?"

"Course I do… I just didn't know how to say it."

"Say it then...", she said seriously.

He sighed, "… I-I love you Kagome…"

Her face brightened up, "I love you too.", she told him, white substances dripping from her chests "Inuyasha…?"

"Huh?"

She wiped her breast, and licked his milkyness from her fingers, came close to his ear, "You taste really good too…", she whispered to him.

He stood in shock and kagome grabbed her clothes and headed toward bathroom.

"Oh your… In for it!", He announced running after her.

She giggled running playfully from him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

~DekiNo-Sama


End file.
